The Man Who Can't be Moved
by vindictive locomotive
Summary: Songfic: The Man Who Can't be Moved by The Script: Max has to leave and Fang is brokenhearted, so what does he do? he sits, and sits, and sits some more. does max get the message? FAX


**Hey all! i know that i havent updated and you guys all want to slaughter me for that but i'm in a bit of a slump and i am writing the next chapter for As You Wish which i have a sinking feeling has been deleted, it didnt show up in my document manager and im scared, but thank god for microsoft word and the ever used option of SAVE yay! **

**so if any of you have heard the song "The Man Who Can't be Moved" by The Script i would like you to virtually raise your hand.**

**Fang: -sigh- Elise, that's npt possible, they can't virtually raise their hands**

**Me: Oh stop being such a killbuzz**

**Fang: it's _buzzkill_ not killbuzz**

**Me: Whatever, okay so i was litsening to the song and i was thinking about how it's OH SO somantic and this popped into my head, i finally did something productive over spring break! this is set after max saves the world, not after any book, just a little thing after the world has been saved and yadda yadda yadda  
i think it's really sweet and i'm proud of it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I do not own the song "The Man Who Can't be Moved" rights go to the members of The Script or whoever wrote it. im not even going to bother putting a claimer on it cus i got all the ideas from the song. by the way, i made up the location of 6th and Ride, it's not a real place in Albuquerque, but it was my idea. i guess the only thing i own is 6th and Ride and the police officer. sad. anyway, ENJOY! **

**P.S. i suggest you read this while listening to the song or watch the music video on youtube first, just search "the man who can't be moved" by the script**

* * *

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved  
BY: tears fall forever**

Fang walked down the street without his usual calm and reserved 'I-could-so-kick-your-ass-and-you-know-it' air of confidence. No, this was much more desperate, Fang was much more different this time. For once, his emotions were written clear on his face and practically flowed from his eyes like the tears he so desperately wanted to cry. Fang didn't just have a broken heart, it was more like a shattered soul, a stolen identity. Who stole it? Well, she really didn't mean to. Yes, her name was Maximum Ride.

FLASHBACK

"_Fang, I'll miss you."_

"_Do you really have to go? The world's been saved, what more do you need to do?"_

"_I have to negotiate with a bunch of important people on 'important matters'. I'm sorry, Fang, honestly I don't want me to leave as much as you but…I have to go. You know 'destiny' and all that." She tried to fake a smile and his heart broke when he saw the tears run down her cheeks._

"_How long will you be gone?" He asked as he brushed a stray tear from her beautiful face._

"_They don't know, it could take weeks, months, ye-_

_He placed a finger over her lips. "Don't say that Max, you might jinx it."_

"_Sorry," she whispered, "I'll never stop missing you guys."_

"_Same for us."_

"_Fang before I go…I…I lo-_

"_Miss Ride? Please hurry, your plane is about to leave."_

"_Coming!" she turned to the flock, "Well guys, I guess this is goodbye."_

"_For now, right Max?" Angel said, her voice barely a whisper. Max leaned down so she was at eye level._

"_I promise sweetheart, as soon as I can I'll come right back to you guys."_

"_We-we'll miss you, Max." Iggy said as he ran his sleeve over his eyes, leaving it tear-stained._

_For once, Nudge was silent, but Max could see the sadness in her eyes. Without saying a word, she gave Max a tight hug, neither one looked as if they would ever be ready to let go. _

"_Goodbye you guys." And she turned around, already missing the flock, not surprised to find that the one she missed most was Fang._

_A piece of her heart was lost with every step she took and with every strained, 'Goodbye Max' she tried not to hear. She suddenly realized the only person she hadn't hugged was Fang; Fang, god she would miss him most. She turned around and sprinted to Fang and gave him a desperate hug. _

"_Goodbye, Fang." _

"_Goodbye, Max." And just like that, she turned back around and ran to catch her plane before she completely lost any confidence she had left and ran straight back to Fang's arms. Turning around for the last time she gave her last words to Fang, _

"_We'll meet on the corner?" He nodded, and she disappeared from sight._

_As he watched her go, he whispered the words he longed to say to her,_

"_I love you, Maximum Ride"_

END FLASHBACK

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
****Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move.**

So now Fang was walking to that very corner, the one that Fang and Max always went to hang out when they wanted to talk or to enjoy each other's company, it was the place one always knew they could find the other when they ran off. It was their designated meeting place when the flock split up on shopping trips.

But Fang knew he wouldn't find Max there today, oh he wished and hoped and prayed with everything he had, but he wasn't surprised when she wasn't there. Of course she wouldn't be there, she was all the way in Washington D.C. talking to important executives about placing certain legal limits on scientific research. Still, even with that information, he couldn't suppress a sinking feeling when he found the corner empty. He took out his sleeping bag and spread it out on a part of the sidewalk where it would be out of the way of pedestrians.

**Got some words on cardboard,  
****Got your picture in my hand,  
****Saying, "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"**

He took out a piece of cardboard that read: WAITING FOR MY ANGEL. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a picture of him and Max on the beach and didn't even try to stop the single tear that ran down his cheek and fell on the frayed piece of paper, right on Max. he held the picture close to his heart.

He sat there the rest of the day, staring with a longing expression at the picture, his only lifeline, Max, his angel.

**Some try to hand me money,  
They don't understand,  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken-hearted man.**

A bunch of people tried to give him money, but each time he refused. Saying that he wasn't poor or homeless, he just missed the only girl he would ever love. Some nodded and understood, other's faces contorted in confusion, and some just scoffed and said, 'silly kids'.

**I know it makes no sense,  
What else can I do?  
And how can I move on,  
When I'm still in love with you?**

Nudge and Iggy came by on the third day.

"Fang, this is silly, Max _will _come back, you know she could never leave us forever, we all miss her just as much as you." Fang gave her a look that said, 'enough to sit on a street corner with a sleeping bag?'

"Well, okay, maybe not as much as you but can't you wait for her at home?"

"I'm sorry, Nudge, I know it makes no sense to you, but it makes perfect sense to me, and I know it will make perfect sense to Max too. Please, I _have _to do this."

Iggy nodded and took Nudges hand. "Come on, you know Fang, he's so stubborn he could rival a mule."

Nudge nodded, "Just be careful, Fang." He nodded.

**Cus' if one day you wake up and find that your missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,  
****Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.  
I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving.**

Two weeks passed and Fang kept sitting, only holding onto the belief that Max would come back to the corner to his waiting arms.

**Police man says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I say, ****"There's someone I'm waiting for if its a day, a month, a year,  
****Got to stand my ground even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go."**

On the sixteenth day, a police man came up to him and said that he couldn't keep sitting on the street.

"Please officer, there's this girl I love with all my heart and I'm waiting for her to come back. But I have to stay here because if she comes home early, she won't go straight home, she'll come here."

The officer smiled and nodded, "Ah, true love, it's a beautiful thing; but what if it rains, snows? What are you going to do against the weather?"

"I'll figure something out, I'm tough I can take it."

He shook his head, "If you can't be moved then at least let me help you, I know what it's like to miss someone you love, in fact I'm still waiting for her. I'll be right back with some supplies."

"Thank you officer."

**People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl,  
****There are no holes in his shoes,  
****But a big hole in his world.**

People started to talk about a fifteen year old boy sitting on the corner of 6th and Ride street. He wasn't broke, but he was broken-hearted. Eventually the press got involved and his story was being broadcast across the country.

**Maybe I'll get famous, as the man who can't be moved,  
****And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news,  
****And you'll come running to the corner,  
****Cus' you'll know its just for you.  
****I'm the man who cant be moved  
****I'm the man who cant be moved**

Max sat in her hotel room, staring out the window.

"Fang, what could you be doing right now? Do you think about me as often as I do you?"

Sighing, she got up and turned on the TV. She idly surfed the channels and stopped on CNN as they were ending a conversation on the sucky economy.

"And now as we turn to other news, we have a heartwarming story about a fifteen year old boy in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Take it away Jane."

"Thanks Todd, I'm here in Albuquerque, New Mexico on the corner of 6th and Ride Street, where a fifteen year old boy has been sitting on this very corner for about 3 weeks now. What's shocking is this boy is not housebroken, he simply chooses to sit here. Although there is no need, he refuses to tell us identity, insisting that he only goes by the name, 'Fang'."

Max shot up like a bullet when she heard Fang's name. Could it be him? Was it really?

"Now let's have a word with him." The camera panned to show an olive-skinned boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a black hoodie with wings on either side of the zipper; Fang, oh God, it was true, Fang was waiting for her.

"So, Fang, how long have you been sitting here?"

"About three weeks, and I'll sit here as long as it takes."

"Why exactly are you sitting here?"

"I'm waiting for someone I love."

"Who is that?"

"She's my angel, the only one I've ever truly loved."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I know that where ever she is, she'll come here if she's looking for me."

"And there you have it, 'The Man Who Can't be Moved'. Just who exactly is his 'angel'? Could she be watching right now? Just where is she? And, most importantly, will she come?"

Max turned of the TV and hurriedly packed her things. Jeb walked in as she was zipping up her duffel.

"Max, where are you going? Please tell me you're going back to chase Fang."

"You know me so well."

"Max, you have to hurry, I can keep the negotiations fine without you, but you have to go before they see the news."

"I know, when's the next flight out?"

"Take my private jet, it'll be much faster."

"Thanks Jeb."

"No problem, sweetie."

**Cus' if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
****And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be,  
****Thinking that you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
****And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.  
****So I'm not moving  
****I'm not moving  
****I'm not moving.**

The plane ride was the longest five hours of her life.

"Please, Fang, just wait a little bit longer, I'm coming."

"We're over Albuquerque now, Miss."

"Thanks I know my way from here."

"Of course, Miss."

The gigantic door was opened and she took a deep breath, leaned forward, and jumped. After a few seconds she snapped open her wings and sailed down to the vacant lot about a block away from her destination. Executing a perfect landing, she did not stop her momentum and started running the second her feet touched the ground. She pushed past plenty of strangers walking down the sidewalk, determined not to let anything get in the way of her and Fang.

Her heart raced as she turned the corner of Ride Street, smiling briefly to herself as she remembered why she and Fang had dubbed it 'their corner'. Because it was the corner of 6th and Ride Street, and there were six Rides in the flock.

Her heart beat faster than she could fly when she saw a slim, lean figure sitting on the sidewalk, broken and waiting for no one but her.

* * *

"Fang!" His head snapped the left to see a girl running down the street, her dirty blonde hair flowing gracefully behind her.

"Max?" Oh please, God, I hope you're not teasing me. But as the girl came into view, he saw her face, and with just the image, he somehow found all the pieces of his heart and his soul felt whole again.

"Fang, It's me! Max!" She knelt down next to him and took his face in her hand, and he let her see the tears running down his face, but she saw the smile through the tears.

"You came back."

"You waited." he nodded.

"I always will." her wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers in a desperate, yet passionate kiss. When they pulled away there was a comfortable silence until she broke it.

"I love you Fang, I wanted to tell you before I left, but I didn't get the chance."

"It's okay, you're here now, and that's all that matters." She nodded and there they sat, on the corner of 6th and Ride, neither of them willing to move.

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
****Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move.**

* * *

**Soooo did ya like it? i kinda did. flames are welcome of course. bring it on flamers! this pyro can take it! besides, i have a fire extinguisher, XD remember this writers, always bring a fire extinguisher when you publish on fanfiction**

**ok so R&R peeps! (XD peeps for easter yay! happy easter! this was in fact an easter present for you guys, just one more thing to add to your potentially overflowing baskets MWA! kisses! luv you guys!)**

**now i command you to press Giselle! (i named the review button, i have an obsession with naming things, it's just so fun!)**

**MAY THE SCHWARTZ BE WITH YOU (spaceballs)**

**~Elise**


End file.
